Tropical Storm Alan (2100)
Tropical Storm Alan was a tropical storm that affected the east coast. It was the first named storm of the record-breaking hyperactive 2100 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history On April 15, a cold front extended from the Gulf of Mexico to the Central Atlantic, as a component near the Bahamas was getting better organized. The NHC started to monitor the component the next day as it moved slowly northwestward. Environmental conditions were somewhat favorable at first, but gradually became more favorable. Thus, the chances for development increased as it continued to become better organized and environmental conditions were becoming more favorable. On April 18, it became organized enough to be declared a depression, the first of this hyperactive season, as it was moving northward away from the Bahamas. As soon as it formed, tropical storm watches and warnings were issued in the Carolinas and Virginia as it was heading toward these areas and predicted to strengthen. Late on April 18, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Alan. Alan strengthened as it moved northward, and the tropical storm watches and warnings were extended up the east coast as it was predicted to follow the coast. The storm developed an eye like feature before making landfall on the outer banks of North Carolina late on April 19 with winds of 60 mph. It emerged into the Atlantic, and made its second landfall near Delaware on April 20. The landfall was only brief, and it emerged back into the Atlantic only an hour after landfall. At this point, Alan was moving northeastward and growing in size. Early on April 21, Alan had a wind field of nearly 400 miles and had reached its lowest pressure of 995 mbar. But its winds were only 50 mph. After that, wind shear and cooler waters started to weaken it, and it became a depression after its 3rd landfall in Cape Cod. Alan remained a depression until its 4th and final landfall in Nova Scotia on April 22. It then became post-tropical later that day over Nova Scotia. The post-tropical cyclone affected Newfoundland before being absorbed near Greenland. Over all, Alan caused less than a million dollars in damage and didn't kill anyone. This was because that by 2100, most of the buildings along the east coast were hurricane-proof and high-tech. Also, most people stayed inside. Preparations and impact After Alan formed, tropical storm watches and warnings were issued in the Carolinas and Virginia. The warnings were later extended along the east coast, and people were told to stay inside or evacuate. Almost all people stayed inside. This was because in 2100 most buildings were hurricane-proof. This means that they can't be damaged in a hurricane unless its a Category 4 or greater. The buildings were also high-tech and controlled by artificial intelligence. Anyone who evacuated probably thought their house would be destroyed, when in fact the buildings were completely safe from the storm. As Alan was following the east coast, it caused flooding and storm surge along the coast. But, the flooding wasn't enough to damage homes. There was also heavy rain and some thunder and lightning. A few tornadoes and waterspouts were also reported, but the tornadoes were either weak or struck sparsely-populated areas. The heavy rain and lightning didn't cause much damage. Since Alan was a tropical storm, the winds were weak, too. The winds didn't cause any damage. Due to the minimal damage that Alan left behind, the name was not retired. Category:2100 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Tropical storms